fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018
This page should not be confused with Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 Participants, a detailed list of all 32 customers in the tournament. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 is a tournament created by Flipline Studios. The tournament, hosted by Kingsley, was announced by Flipline Studios on September 12, 2018. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11315 Participants were once again able to create and name three customers using the software that Flipline Studios provided. For the first time, participants with the Papa Louie Pals app were also able to submit their pals to the tournament by uploading a fan-made flipdeck to the software. The top 32 vote-getters took part in the tournament to determine the next customer in Flipline Studios' games. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Wednesday, September 12, 2018, through Tuesday, September 18, 2018. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started on Wednesday, September 19, 2018, and ended Tuesday, September 25, 2018. The first round of the tournament began on Wednesday, September 26, 2018. The tournament ended on Monday, November 26, 2018. Nye, created by Zetsu, was crowned the winner of the Customerpalooza. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11683 Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2018! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! Once all is said and done, the winning fan-made customer will appear in upcoming Gamerias along side your favorites like Mindy, Wally, Ivy and… the one and only… the reason for the season… Mr. Funny in the Bank… KINGSLEY! This year we are teaming up with the Papa Louie Pals app to make this the best Customerpalooza EVER!!!!! As usual, you can simply design and submit your customer all from within the Customerpalooza 2018 web page. However, you can also submit your favorite Pals to Customerpalooza using Flipdecks made in the Papa Louie Pals app! It’s that simple! You have until the end of Tuesday, September 18th to submit your character. Voting will begin Wednesday, September 19th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in an upcoming Papa’s cooking extravaganza! Rounds See Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 Participants for more detailed information on each participant. Hazelnut High Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, September 26, 2018 - Monday, October 1, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11396 *1A: Bee (by harrison) (2,941 votes) vs. Emily (by Tamatim) (5,272 votes) *1B: Shawn (by Mannie) (3,139 votes) vs. Fred (by Chela) (5,069 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 1, 2018 - Thursday, October 4, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11408 *2A: Cocoa (by Jasmine) (2,670 votes) vs Laura (by Nanda) (2,470 votes) *2B: Ranulph (by AquaMelon) (3,062 votes) vs. Christian (by DeluxePizza) (2,093 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 25, 2018 - Tuesday, October 30, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11536 *3A: Cocoa (2,602 votes) vs. Emily (3,394 votes) *3B: Ranulph (3,586 votes) vs. Fred (2,364 votes) Hazelnut High Finals Finals: Thursday, November 8, 2018 - Monday, November 12, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11615 *Finals: Emily (2,922 votes) vs. Ranulph (3,336 votes) Eclair Academy Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 11, 2018 - Monday, October 15, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11456 *1A: Savannah (by CheshireKat) (3,409 votes) vs. Shouko (by Akiza) (2,577 votes) *1B: Jordan (by Liza) (3,239 votes) vs. Esteban (by Poisoncrene) (2,878 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 15, 2018 - Thursday, October 18, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11477 *2A: Nina (by Luizkawaii) (2,677 votes) vs. Charlotte (by Jonalike) (1,882 votes) *2B: Zack (by Geillade12) (2,992 votes) vs. Nathan (by Aidan) (1,539 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Friday, November 2, 2018 - Monday, November 5, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11592 *3A: Nina (2,637 votes) vs. Savannah (2,416 votes) *3B: Zack (2,879 votes) vs. Jordan (2,012 votes) Eclair Academy Finals Finals: Thursday, November 8, 2018 - Monday, November 12, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11615 *Finals: Nina (2,806 votes) vs. Zack (3,387 votes) Truffleton U Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 4, 2018 - Monday, October 8, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11421 *1A: Juliet (by Marinette) (3,674 votes) vs. Iris (by Lydu) (2,678 votes) *1B: Jairo (by ESNTLS) (2,858 votes) vs. Nye (by Zetsu) (3,443 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 8, 2018 - Thursday, October 11, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11445 *2A: Jess (by KD777) (2,299 votes) vs. Amanda (by chicatheanimatonic) (2,830 votes) *2B: Azariah (by Mystic) (3,155 votes) vs. Truffle (by cubepf) (1,909 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, October 30, 2018 - Friday, November 2, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11568 *3A: Amanda (2,198 votes) vs. Juliet (2,779 votes) *3B: Azariah (2,548 votes) vs. Nye (2,880 votes) Truffleton U Finals Finals: Monday, November 12, 2018 - Thursday, November 15, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11639 *Finals: Juliet (2,899 votes) vs. Nye (3,477 votes) Torta Tech Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 18, 2018 - Monday, October 22, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11496 *1A: Marigold (by 8utton) (2,166 votes) vs. Emma (by Marc-y) (3,417 votes) *1B: Leo (by Sonja) 2,629 vs. Felix (by Mop) (2,911 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 22, 2018 - Thursday, October 25, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11512 *2A: Tasha (by Ruslan U) (2,545 votes) vs. May (by Queran) (1,903 votes) *2B: Wyatt (by Harleydylantoy) (1,758 votes) vs. Mathias (by WeAliveira) (2,636 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, November 5, 2018 - Thursday, November 8, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11603 *3A: Tasha (2,580 votes) vs. Emma (1,793 votes) *3B: Mathias (2,735 votes) vs. Felix (1,608 votes) Torta Tech Finals Finals: Monday, November 12, 2018 - Thursday, November 15, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11639 *Finals: Tasha (2,767 votes) vs. Mathias (3,362 votes) Final Four 4A/4B: Thursday, November 15, 2018 - Monday, November 19, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11647 * 4A: Ranulph (Hazelnut High Division Winner) (3,650 votes) vs. Zack (Eclair Academy Division Winner) (3,324 votes) * 4B: Nye (Truffleton U Division Winner) (4,038 votes) vs. Mathias (Torta Tech Division Winner) (2,888 votes) Grand Final 5A: Monday, November 19, 2018 - Monday, November 26, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11667 * 5A: Nye (5,488 votes) vs. Ranulph (4,768 votes) Rounds and Finals Hazelnut High Division Round 1 Hazelnut High Division Round 1A.jpg Hazelnut High Division Round 1B.jpg Round 2 Hazelnut High Division Round 2A.jpg Hazelnut High Division Round 2B.jpg Semi-Finals Hazelnut High Division Round 3A.jpg Hazelnut High Division Round 3B.jpg Finals Hazelnut High Division Finals.jpg Eclair Academy Division Round 1 Eclair Academy Division Round 1A.jpg Eclair Academy Division Round 1B.jpg Round 2 Eclair Academy Division Round 2A.jpg Eclair Academy Division Round 2B.jpg Semi-Finals Eclair Academy Division Round 3A.jpg Eclair Academy Division Round 3B.jpg Finals Eclair Academy Division Finals.jpg Truffleton U Division Round 1 Truffleton U Division Round 1A.jpg Truffleton U Division Round 1B.jpg Round 2 Truffleton U Division Round 2A.jpg Truffleton U Division Round 2B.jpg Semi-Finals Truffleton U Division Round 3A.jpg Truffleton U Division Round 3B.jpg Finals Truffleton U Division Finals.jpg Torta Tech Division Round 1 Torta Tech Division Round 1A.jpg Torta Tech Division Round 1B.jpg Round 2 Torta Tech Division Round 2A.jpg Torta Tech Division Round 2B.jpg Semi-Finals Torta Tech Division Round 3A.jpg Torta Tech Division Round 3B.jpg Finals Torta Tech Division Finals.jpg Final Four KCP18 Semi-Finals A.jpg KCP18 Semi-Finals B.jpg Grand Final KCP18 Grand Final.jpg Winner KCP18 Winner.gif|The winner is Nye! Trivia * This year's division names are taken from schools within the Flipverse. * May is the only female entry who does not wear any hair accessory. * Savannah's name was misspelled as "Savana" in her second round. This mistake was quickly corrected. * A voting discrepancy occurred in the third round of the Torta Tech division as it appeared that a voting surge in favor of Emma was observed. The vote total was eventually corrected. * This is the first Customerpalooza where all semifinalists are boys. * In the first round of Hazelnut High, that is, Bee vs. Emily, Shawn vs. Fred, there was a small bug. That is, all users can re-submit one vote for their favorite customers every ten minutes to one hour, and the previous votes will be recorded. However, Flipline deleted it in subsequent votes. * This is the 1st time since Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 where a male contestant wins. * Nye's winner animation is nearly identical to Amy's from Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017. Gallery Round Icons KCP18 Hazelnut High Division Round 1 Icon.png KCP18 Hazelnut High Division Round 2 Icon.png KCP18 Truffleton U Division Round 1 Icon.png KCP18 Truffleton U Division Round 2 Icon.png KCP18 Eclair Academy Division Round 1 Icon.png KCP18 Eclair Academy Division Round 2 Icon.png KCP18 Torta Tech Division Round 1 Icon.png KCP18 Torta Tech Division Round 2 Icon.png KCP18 Hazelnut High Division Semi-Finals Icon.png KCP18 Truffleton U Division Semi-Finals Icon.png KCP18 Eclair Academy Division Semi-Finals Icon.png KCP18 Torta Tech Division Semi-Finals Icon.png KCP18 Division Finals Round 1 Icon.png KCP18 Division Finals Round 2 Icon.png KCP18 Semi-Finals Icon.png KCP18 Grand Final Icon.png KCP18 Winner Icon.png Spotlights KCP18 Spotlight 1.jpg KCP18 Spotlight 2.jpg KCP18 Spotlight 3.jpg KCP18 Spotlight 4.jpg KCP18 Spotlight 5.jpg KCP18 Spotlight 6.jpg Category:Tournaments Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza